nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 6
Synopsis: While on a mission to prevent a delivery of nuclear arms to Miami, Red Hood floods the enemy submarine, killing all inside it, and then escapes through a hole in the side of the rapidly sinking ship. The sub explodes, though, and the force of it knocks him unconscious. Jason wakes on a strange tropical island, connected to medical devices the likes of which he has never seen. However, he has trouble maintaining consciousness, and sleeps for days. Meanwhile, he is watched over by the beautiful princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. She finds his appearance strangely familiar, remembering a time when she once shared a bed with a handsome dark-haired boy, but she realizes that he is not the same man. Suddenly, Jason wakes, putting a gun to her head, and demanding to know where his pants have gone. However, his momentary burst of energy soon wears off, and Koriand'r advises him to rest, as the heat from her body melts the muzzle of his gun. That night, Jason dreams of his training with Nightwing. Dick had been trying to teach Jason the virtues of patience, but the lesson only irritated Jason. He had felt like he was in competition with Dick with regard to who is the better Robin, and the better partner to Batman. The next day, Jason woke and wandered his way into the wreckage of a large spaceship, where Koriand'r waits. He immediately begins bombarding her with deductions and questions about her obvious alien heritage, until it becomes clear that she is annoyed by it. He apologizes, and she decides to finally offer him some clothing. She shows him a room full of what she calls "male clothing", but Jason is disturbed to find that the only clothing inside it are numerous old uniforms worn by Dick Grayson. Jason sees these uniforms and remembers how when he had come back for vengeance against his mentor, he had been moments from killing him, and then Nightwing had appeared and kicked him out of the way. He responds to the room with outrage, but Koriand'r explains that while she has little memory of the man who wore the uniforms, she knows that he was special to her once, and she has happy memories of how he was kind to her when she first arrived on earth. Jason realizes that Koriand'r must have once loved Dick nearly as much as he hated him. Koriand'r explains that she does not define herself by the men she has known, or the clothes they wore, and with that said, Jason puts on one of the uniforms. Later, Jason plays with the Tamaranean technology leftover in Kori's ship, realizing that with this weaponry, his war on crime will never be the same. Still, he catches himself thinking of all of the violent ways he can use the equipment, and wonders just how far he has strayed from Ducra's teachings. Determined, Jason walks out onto the beach, where Koriand'r is preparing for a swim. He announces that there is something he needs to talk to her about, and she responds by kissing him. Seeing his confusion, she explains that kissing is one way that her people use to assimilate language and knowledge. Brushing it off, Jason tells her all about himself; how he was the Batman's charge, and worked with Nightwing; how he trained for years with the All-Caste. Koriand'r listens, and finally says that while Tamaraneans appreciate and respect the past, they do not live there. They live in the moment instead. Jason sees the value in that advice. The princess later says that while the heat that burns within her body is meant to be there, as part of her alien physiology, the heat - the rage - inside of him will consume him, if he is not careful. Thankful for her advice, Jason wraps his arms around her. Sometime later, Jason stumbles across a news article reporting that Roy Harper is set to be executed by the Quraci government, and he decides that he and Kori should save him. Notes: This story takes place one month before the events of ''Red Hood and the Outlaws'' #1 Trivia: The title of this comic is a reference to the song "Paradise City" by Guns N' Roses. The line specifically is "Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty"